WallFlower
by littlepixiebookreader
Summary: Avery Varner is not going to let her boyfriend say she's a bad-kisser, not after two-years with him! No she's going to get revenge, and revenge means help from the notorious...Sirius Black...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. I just like writing for that world, Thank you for reading and please Review!**

Avery Varner knew today was going to suck when she first woke up.

The sound of her muggle alarm-clock had startled her out of her sleep and with a feeling of dread she had begun her day.

It went okay at first, normal even, but as the day progressed, she realized that she still was feeling that dread.

That's when she heard her boyfriend in the corridor.

"Yeah, she's all right man but it's just the way she kisses that sucks," he said laughing with one of his buddies as they sauntered towards the Hufflepuff dormitories.

"Your girlfriend? But she's smoking hot!" His friend said laughing, Avery regonized him from her classes, his name was John.

Her boyfriend grimaced, "Yeah well you can't have it all," he said and then punched John on the shoulder.

"See you later!" John called as he exited into a classroom.

"See ya later Johnny-boy," Jake called as he sauntered to the Hufflepuff dorms.

Avery sat staring after him, her back rigid as she clenched her hands in anger. "How dare he!"

After all they had been through, they had dated for two-years and now he decided to say those things.

_"Maybe he's been saying those things all along..." A voice nagged in her head._

"Shut-up," Avery told herself pounding her forehead with her hand, the slapping sound the only noise in the hall.

Sighing, she got up, tears still coming down her face, she walked to her classroom, back rigid and straight as she entered her Defense class.

Sitting next to her friend, Lily, she proceeded to take out her textbook.

Lily, seeing something wrong, took out a paper.

_Something wrong?-L._

_My bf is apparently an arse.-A._

_What did he do?-L._

_He told his friend that I was a bad kisser.-A._

_Are you sure he was talking about you?-L._

_Yeah.-A._

_I'm so sorry A.-L._

_He's a big jerk.-L._

_He doesn't deserve you!-L._

_Thanks L.-A._

_What are you going to do now, A?-L._

_Break-up with him?-L._

_Yeah...and it sucks that I wasted two-years on the guy!-A._

_I have a better idea!-L_

_But we'll need help...-L._

_Your not going to break-up with him, A!-L._

_What am I going to do, stay with him?-A._

_Your crazy,L!-A._

_No!-L._

_Then what am I going to do?-A._

_Your going to get revenge...!-L._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. I just like writing for that world, Thank you for reading and please Review!**

Avery had never been so scared of Lily before as she watched her friend plot out a way to get revenge on a boy...

Really James Potter must be affecting the poor girl...

Sitting in the library, the girls had gone over everything they could to try and get back at her boyfriend.

After awhile they realized they weren't very good at revenge plots.

Fuming Lily threw another parchment into the trash as she pouted at the World in general.

"It will be okay, Lils, I'll just break-"

But she never got to finish as Lily let out a giant squeak and grabbed her arm, tugging her out of the library and down the corridors...

Avery had to jog to keep up as they past classroom after classroom, not slowing down until they reached the Charms classroom...

Pushing the door wide-open, Lily tugged Avery into the room...

Inside, and very shocked to see to breathing heavily girls, was James, Sirius and Remus...

They were all holding rags and what looked like Muggle, cleaning spray...

Avery saw that they were all hunched over one desk where a giant ink-stain seemed to not want to come out...The other desks were spotless, and Avery guessed they had detention...

Again...

For like the millionth time.

Not that Avery knew, she didn't keep count but she guessed one of the boy's did...They were probably proud of their many detentions...

Why Lily was here?

Avery was afraid, no terrified, to find out.

And then Lily uttered the words she's never thought about, never dreamed someone would say.

Those thirteen terrifing words...

"Sirius will you fake-date Avery, to help get revenge on her boy-friend?"

I stood there gaping at my red-haired friend.

And then Sirius Black, the notorious Sirius Black uttered the words I thought he would never utter...

Those five terrifing words...Okay secondly-terrifing to Lily's words, but stilll...

"Sure, When do we start?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, I just like to write about that World. Thank You for reading, if you do, and please review, thanks again! I don't own the song either!**

"Sooo...What exactly are we going to do?" Avery asked Sirius who she  
was currently sitting next to.

Well actually he had his head on her lap and had somehow, Avery didn`t  
know how, persuaded her to run her fingers through his hair.

Then again he was "The Sirius Black" and she was now, according to the  
whole Hogwart`s population, the girl he was currently lusting after.

That was what the boys, James, Remus and Sirius, had come up with, to  
make her boyfriend jeolous and realize that she could get someone  
better than him.

So now, Avery was supposedly teaching Sirius some new Charm  
wand-movements, that he was having trouble with.

Actually he was pretty smart, and didn,t need any help, but gossip was  
out and about in the air...That she was studying with him...the guy  
who wanted her...and to top it all off, they were being stared at.

They had decided to study in the library, and this is where Sirius  
brought-up "Lesson Number One"...

Touching...

As he had carefully explained to Avery, there were Lessons she needed  
to learn, in the art of seduction.

Yes, he actually said Seduction...

If that wasn`t blush-worthy enough, Sirius had began to show her these  
"Touches..."

Accidentally touching her knee with hers...

Accidentally brushing her shoulder with his hand...

Leaning towards her as she spoke...

Always watching her lips and the way they moved...

It was slightly creepy, actually...

Worst Yet, she had realized that in two-years, no one, not even her  
boyfriend, had ever stared at her like that...

Avery blushed, as yet again, Sirius leaned closure to her...

She shook her hair to hide her blush, as she tried to concentrate on  
her home-work.

That`s when he reached out and felt his fingers run through her hair,  
and tugg the starnds behind her ear...

Avery felt a shock go through her, electric in the touches, and she  
turned wide-eyed to Sirius...

He was looking, not at her, but at his Charms` textbook...****


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. I just like writing for that world, Thank you for reading and please Review!**

Lesson Number Two, Avery learned on a nice, warm day down by the Hogwart`s Lake. Sirius had led her down by the lake and to a spot underneath a tree not too far away from a group of girls, Avery knew liked to Gossip...alot...They

emptied the bags they brought along, that were filled to the brim with school-books and snacks when they needed a in a shaded area, Avery hoped the light shadow would hide her from the girls, but they still watched them

like they were the only animals in a to himself, Sirius got to work stacking paper and books, and opening certain texts, throwing an apple to Avery who sat tossing it from seemed not at all bothered by the

many faces staring at them but instead seemed to be enjoying the , way too close to her, he opened a textbook on both their laps, while Avery tried to schooch away from him, but he wanted let her."Lesson Two," He

whispered and she shivered at the sensation of his breath on her skin."Lesson Two.. ." He said again, seemingly trapped in his own thoughts while he kept his eyes on the textbook."Is?" Avery prompted him."Is Body signals, what other

people see when they look at us..." He said and trailed off at the look of confusion on her face."Like, for instance, if I lean close to you, if you blush, or the way, I move closer to you, or the way we huddle together underneath this tree,"

He whispered making sure no girls could hear his words."Oh, okay...But you won't be able to make me blush..." She whispered back to him, barely moving her lips as the girls seemed to move closer and closer to where they

laughed, throwing his head back, and the girls, startled scooted back a few paces, which in-turn made Avery didn't realize till she heard his voice, by her that he had again moved closer to birds over-head made loud

noises, and Sirius used this as an excuse to move closer to her, his lips an inch away from her skin as he whispered to her again."I bet I can make you blush," his dark-angel voice whispered adn she shivered yet again."Cold," he said

shook her head, but he just grinned at her and closed the textbook on their lap, setting it aside and on the grass."I bet I can get you to shiver again," he said and instead of leaning closr, he got-up, and to

Avery's surprise, grabbed her, hoisted her over-his-shoulder, and dumped her in the , she gaped at him, holding her hand-out, in a demand for him to bring-her back on dry, land, but when his hand-touched-hers, she pulled

and he went head-first into the lake, right next to and grinning, they played water-tag, splashing each other as they smiled and thought he had let her pull him in the Lake and she grinned-up at him as their

day continued and she forgot all about bad-boyfriends, and Gossiping-Girls, Gaping at them from the smiled and laughed, and felt, for the First-time in awhile...at peace...


End file.
